marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 63
"It's almost too rich...too fraught with black humor! The high-flying Angel...on his way to do battle with his fellow X-Men and Ka-Zar...and hardly suspecting that the one he seeks to protect is...Magneto!" :-'Magneto' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 63 Month: December Year: 1969 Credits Editor: Stan Lee Cover Artists: Neal Adams and Tom Palmer Writer: Roy Thomas Artist: Neal Adams Embellisher: Tom Palmer Letterer: Sam Rosen Synopsis "War in the World Below!" Magneto boasts at his latest plan to defeat the X-Men. He has used his alias of "The Creator"Magneto took the name "The Creator" when he arrived in the Savage Land to coax Angel into stopping the X-Men and Ka-Zar from stopping him and stalling them long enough to create his ultimate mutant. This mutant will allow him to reign supreme in the Savage Land. He watches Angel approach the X-Men on a monitor from his base in the Savage Land. Angel tracks his teammates down and Ka-Zar senses that he is dangerous. The others try to tell him otherwise but Ka-Zar grabs a tree and hits Angel with it, knocking him down. Then Ka-Zar takes off towards Magneto's base. Angel yells at him to stop, but it is too late. The X-Men ask Angel what has happened. He tells them of his arrival in the Savage Land and how he plummeted to the ground after fighting pterodactylsLast issue. He was pronounced dead after the Savage Land Mutates find him and brought him before the "Creator", who helped him heal himself. Angel tells them that the "Creator" is like Professor X in his thinking and that he should not be harmed. The X-Men turn and see Gaza jump out from behind a boulder and knock down Ka-Zar. Amphibius also jumps out of nowhere and attacks. He tells the X-Men that the Angel distracted them long enough to have the Swamp Men gather an army to attack them. Angel tells them that he had no idea that he was being used. The Swamp Men attack and the X-Men and Ka-Zar fight back. The X-Men fight their way into the "Creator's" compound and learn that is it really Magneto. He reveals his new mutate as Lorelei and she uses her powers to hypnotize men by speaking. Marvel Girl is not phased by her powers and tries to stop Magneto but he corners her with his weapons. Marvel Girl then uses her telekinetic power to direct Cyclops's optic beam at Magneto's gun and then destroys Magneto's machine and Lorelei and the X-Men are freed of Lorelei's mind control. Everyone frees the building except Magneto and it collapses around him. The Savage Land Mutates then revert to normal. Ka-Zar wonders who could be happier to lose their powers after being so powerful and the X-Men respond that they would. Characters FEATURED CHARACTER(S): *X-Men **Cyclops **Beast **Angel **Iceman **Marvel Girl SUPPORTING CHARACTERS: * Ka-Zar * Zabu VILLAINS: * Magneto as "The Creator" * Lorelei - 1st Appearance * Savage Land Mutates ** Amphibius ** Gaza ** Barbarus ** Lupo ** Brainchild OTHER CHARACTERS: * Swamp Men Locations * Savage Land Notes Trivia Recommended Readings Related Articles External Links Return to Comic Selection Category:Comics Category:1969 Category:1969, December